S
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (S&M). Synopsis Moon confronts Gladion, and uses her Poison-type tactics against him. The two start conversing, as Moon finds some interests with him. However, Gladion manages to defeat Moon and faces Sun in the final round. Sun is overwhelmed by Gladion's tactics, but an unexpected miracle emerges out of his bandages. Chapter Plot The announcer points out Sun has won the place in the finals, leaving his opponent undecided, whether will it be Gladion or Moon. Moon's Grimer grappled Gladion's Porygon, preventing his movement. Moon finds it odd that Gladion didn't have his Porygon attack at close range, much like he did against Hau's Pichu. She notes neither can't make a move. Gladion, however, senses that Moon wants to share some information, knowing already that her Alola Grimer is a Dark and a Poison-type Pokémon. Moon is surprised that Grimer isn't just a Poison-type Pokémon. Samson confirms this, as Pokémon that adapt to new climate sometimes change appearance and even their type, calling them "regional variants". Sun laughs, mocking Moon for not knowing that. Moon is annoyed, as she doesn't even live here. However, she feels she can take the mockery, as she never even asked Sun why did his Meowth look slightly different. Still, Moon is not ashamed of not knowing something, but not wanting to learn new things. Moon urges her Grimer to continue attacking, knowing that she can gain new knowledge and confirm it through practice. As Grimer continues grappling Porygon, Moon confidently states that Gladion can give up. Gladion is unamused by her words, reminding that Porygon is a being of cyberspace, and doesn't need to breathe, nor does it feel any pain. Porygon electrocutes Grimer with Discharge, defeating it. Continuing the battle, Moon sends Mareanie, who circles around Porygon. Gladion is certain that is the tactic to avoid getting hit by Psybeam. Gladion states his Porygon will detect the pattern in Mareanie's movement and fire an effective attack, since it is programmed to do that. Moon notes how Gladion uses artificial Pokémon, like Type: Null, who wears the iron mask, due to being too strong. She asks Gladion does he have any feelings for the artificial Pokémon. Gladion refuses to answer, although Moon points out her bond to her Poison-type Pokémon, thinking that's a bit unfair. Gladion eyes her, making Moon apologize. Still, she senses Gladion is a scientific person, as she comes from a family of scholars. Gladion cuts her rambling, as his Porygon fires Psybeam, but Mareanie dodges the attack. Gladion is surprised, while Moon grins at that. Sun is in shock, showing to Hau that Porygon has been poisoned. Sun realizes that Grimer was grappling Porygon to emit its Poison Gas to poison it, and that Mareanie was moving around to stall the battle and make Porygon take even more damage. Sun and Hau hold each other, being terrified of Moon, who replies how rude they are. Moon counts how Porygon doesn't have much health left, and doesn't have much time to focus on Mareanie's movements. Gladion utters that they must not be underestimated, as Porygon fires Zap Cannon on Mareanie. Moon is in shock, as her Mareanie was defeated by an attack with low accuracy rate. Gladion replies how battles aren't easy to have skill and knowledge to command the Pokémon. He claims between those matched in ability in battling, the burden of Pokémon and trainer decides the outcome of the battle. Moon doesn't even understand what Gladion is talking about, shocked that she lost to something unscientific. With Moon's defeat, Gladion advances to the finals. Sun and Hau take Moon to the bench, while Gladion calls Porygon back. Hala proposes a 30 minute break, but Gladion is still able to continue, as is Sun, too. Sun wishes to get the reward as fast as possible, so Hala starts the battle. Gladion sends Type: Null, while Sun his Cent. Cent uses Night Slash, but the attack doesn't do any damage. Sun sees he has to aim elsewhere, and asks of Moon to watch how will he crush Gladion. However, Moon is not watching, but Rowlet and Hau cheer for Sun. Gladion's Type: Null uses X-Scissor, defeating Sun's Cent. The announcer notes how Type: Null's strength is overwhelming. Sun sends Dollar, who launches Ember at Type: Null. Despite this, Type: Null is unhurt, due to its heavy mask. Sun notes how he can have Dollar sneak into Type: Null's mask and attack it from the inside. Sun urges Dollar to be alert for Iron Head and X-Scissor attacks. Dollar jumps and goes behind Type: Null. As the battle continues, Olivia asks Nanu who would win the battle. Nanu states Gladion will obviously win, seeing how he was strong, even against Moon. However, he can't shake the feeling about Type: Null, noting he saw that mask somewhere else. He thinks there must be something in the files back at his house. He thinks how Gladion's "burden" could be very heavy. Olivia recalls how Gladion stated, before the battle, that if he were to win, he'd meet those Tapu Pokémon, which makes Nanu interested. Dollar, however, clings at Type: Null's back. Gladion is annoyed, shouting out that Sun should stop his tricks, as Type: Null shakes Dollar off. Sun and Litten are terrified, as their tactic has failed. Gladion admits he thought Sun was burdened, since he came to the stage with his broken arm, but now sees Sun is just fooling around. Sun is angered, telling how picky Gladion is. Sun admits while he is not acting serious, he is nevertheless burdened. Sun points how he, Dollar and Cent will never surrender, as Sun has the mission to collect 1 million dollars. Suddenly, Sun's bandage starts glowing and becomes ripped. Hala and the Masked Royal are shocked, as a stone appears on Sun's wrist. Sun makes a pose, and the crack in the sky shoots a beam to the stone. Sun is startled, as the beam passes on Dollar, who grows out spikes from its back. Dollar launches a great fire on Type: Null, surprising everyone with that kind of power. After the attack, Type: Null falls down, defeated. Sun falls down as well, being glad that they won the battle. Sun wonders what that attack was, noting like it was a powered-up Ember. Before passing out, Sun sees that he has to cash-in the prize. After the tournament is over, Gladion walks away, seeing that he won't be able to contact the Tapu Pokémon. Still, he won't wait for "that time", and promises to train himself further in a place, where he will know when "that time" is. He also swears to confront the Ultra Beasts *here* and *there*. Elsewhere, Sun wakes up, being overwhelmed by the brightness of the sun. He wonders what happened to the battle, and, seeing the Island Challenge amulet, is happy that he won it. Just as he plans to trade it, he realizes he is somewhere else. A flying Pokémon explains that he is above the ocean, surprising Sun at its presence, and yells out what happened to him. Debuts Pokémon *Rotom Pokédex *Xurkitree (fantasy) *Pheromosa (fantasy) *Buzzwole (fantasy) *Guzzlord (fantasy) *Nihilego (fantasy) *Kartana (fantasy) *Celesteela (fantasy) Move Inferno Overdrive Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 1 chapters